


The Call of the Dark

by idrilsdarkwritings (idrilhadhafang)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dark, M/M, Mind Rape, Nightmares, Possible incest if you subscribe to the Palpatine is Anakin’s dad theory, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Rape/Non-con Elements, Victim Blaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26500030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilsdarkwritings
Summary: Ben can’t sleep well.
Relationships: Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 4
Collections: Allbingo





	The Call of the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Rape/Non-Con
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Warnings: Trigger warning for...exactly what the prompt suggests.

The tendrils of the Dark Side, of the monster in the dark, were circling him. Encircling him. Ben knew what they were doing. Trying to get him to join the Dark Side. To sway him. It was a constant battle, but nonetheless...  
  
“No.” Ben said. “I — I don’t want any part of this...”  
  
 _Can you not sense it, child? How it wants you, how it hungers for you...needs you..._  
  
There were tendrils of darkness surrounding Ben, groping at him, pawing at him. Involuntarily, he let out a moan; it had no right to feel good. It was like, without him wanting to, they were getting reactions out of him that he didn’t want to. He wanted it to stop, this unwanted pleasure...  
  
“Stop it,” he choked out. “Just...stop...”  
  
 _I think you like it, child. I think you like it a lot. You’re nothing but a dirty, filthy whore; you want people so much to think you’re a good boy, but you’re really not, are you, child?_  
  
“Don’t call me that.” Ben gritted his teeth even as the heaviness built up in his groin. “Kriff you.”  
  
 _I’d say it’s more of an...instruction, child._  
  
The sensations built and built, and Ben gritted his teeth as the tendrils pried him open until —  
  
 _You will learn, child._  
  
Ben woke in his bed in that moment, realizing, to his horror, that he’d come in his pants.


End file.
